Midgar
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Aoshi,Misao,Hiko,Kenshin,Saito,and Sano are all transported to Midgar. What will they do there? FF7 crossover. Please R&R.
1. Strangers

Strangers

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Yuffie Kisaragi was ecstatic. She had just "borrowed" some Materia from the Turks and couldn't wait to try it out. She absorbed the orb and cast the spell. A huge beam of light shot out from her palm, piercing the clouds. Nothing seemed to happen after that; no monster appeared ready to do her bidding. "Stupid Turks and their crappy Materia!" The young ninja yelled in frustration. Just then she heard a monotone voice she knew well.

"Yuffie, what have you done?" Vincent Valentine asked. Yuffie turned towards him with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Vinnie!"

"Cut the act. It's kind of obvious when you see a beam of light shoot into the air. Now what have you done?"

"Okay so maybe I stole some Materia from the Turks, it was a dud though, nothing happened."

"You can't be sure of that. I have a feeling things are going to get worse." This caused the ninja to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, Vinnie. Now let's go get some booze from Tifa!" Vincent sighed heavily but followed after his friend.

A few hours later Reno, Elena, Rude, and Tseng were investigating some high energy reports. The readings matched that of the top secret Materia they had found shortly after the Geostigma incident.

"I can't wait to beat up who ever stole from us." Reno said excitedly, his hands gripping his Electro Mag Rod tightly.

"Just don't jump the gun Reno." Rude muttered in his deep voice.

"Don't warn him Rude, you know that never works." Elena replied.

"Can it Laney! At least I can fight well and know how to keep secrets from the enemy!"

"That's enough." Tseng's commanding tone cut through the argument. "Let's just investigate and head back to headquarters." The four Turks walked towards the source of the energy readings but stopped when they heard voices.

"Aoshi-sama, where are we?"

"I don't know, Misao."

"It was probably my baka denshi's fault."

"Shisou."

"I bet Saito had something to do with it."

"Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me, moron."

"Hey, shut up or I'll break your jaw."

"Not in a million years." Reno looked through his binoculars at the group. Five men and a girl were in the clearing up ahead. The girl had black hair and blue eyes and one long ponytail. She was dressed like a ninja. The man behind her had a white trench coat on and a long katana was held behind his back. One man dressed in a white gi and a red headband was glaring at another man dressed in blue with a katana at his side. A short man dressed in a red gi was trying to calm the younger man down. He also had a sword strapped to his side and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. The final member of this odd group was sitting calmly and drinking out of a huge jug by his side, a katana in a wooden sheath not far from his fingers. Suddenly four of the men glared at where the Turks were hidden.

"What are you guys staring at?" The man in the karate gi asked.

"We're being watched Sano." Just then Reno leapt at the group. Before he could even land on the ground he was unconscious. Rude then ran in with fists at the ready.

"Leave this guy to me, Kenshin." Sano said to the man in the red gi. Kenshin nodded and Sano and Rude locked into a grapple. "You're pretty strong, baldy but not strong enough." Sano then struck out with his right fist and Rude was forced back by the strength of the blow. Recovering, he started running towards Sano when he felt another blow that seemed to come from inside his body. The bald Turk slumped to the ground, unconscious. "Sorry pal, I never told you about the mastery of two layers." Elena and Tseng then appeared with handguns drawn.

"Don't move." Tseng ordered the strangers. Kenshin then thrust his sword into the ground before Tseng or Elena could even fire.

"Doryusen!" A stream of rocks shot up from the blow and knocked out the two remaining Turks.

"You call that a properly executed Doryusen, baka?"

"Lay off him Hiko. I didn't see you helping out!" Sano yelled at the 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

"I don't waste my time with weaklings like that, bird head." Hiko replied, taking another drink of his sake.

"We need to figure out where we are instead of arguing." Kenshin put in.

"Let's wait for these fools to wake up, I'll interrogate them." Saito smirked, lighting another cigarette.


	2. Avalanche

Avalanche

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. Also all you Sano/Megumi and Cloud/Tifa shippers, don't hate me for what I'm going to do.

Reno opened his eyes. He tried to get up but found that he was bound by his own handcuffs. The guy in blue was glaring down at him with a lit cigarette in his hands.

"So you're finally awake. I have some questions for you."

"Go to hell." Saito just smirked at that.

"First of all, what is this world called?"

"Give me one of those damn cigarettes and I'll answer your questions." Saito removed another cigarette and held it out to Reno. Before the Turk could get his lips around it Saito moved it out of his reach. "C'mon I need the nicotine you bastard! Wait a second, where's Rude and the rest of them?"

"We let them go, Red." Sano spoke up behind Saito. "They told us everything we needed to know about this world, Materia, and the rest of it." Saito whirled on Sanosuke and poked his lit cigarette into the fighter's ear.

"There was no need to tell him that yet, moron!" Sano howled in pain and was about ready to belt him when Kenshin stepped in.

"Now, now don't let him get to you, it's his way."

"You're a bastard!" Reno yelled at Saito.

"And you're an idiot, but that doesn't surprise me." Reno wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk of Saito's face but he couldn't with his hands shackled. Sighing, Kenshin undid the handcuffs and Reno bounded towards Saito. He was about ready to strike him when he felt cold steel at his throat. Saito had his sword drawn and the blade glinted in the moonlight. "Unfortunately you don't qualify for my swift death to evil but if you move one more step you'll die." Reno backed away and ran off into the night.

"So what's our next move?" Misao asked Kenshin.

"We'll head into Midgar and look for lodgings." Just then a howl was heard from the darkness and some creatures appeared. They looked like wolves mixed with some kind of spider. Poison dripped from their fangs and their eyes gleamed in the night. There were about 5 of them and they rushed towards the group, roaring their hunger. One approached Hiko. Hiko's arm moved so fast no one among the group could see it or the blade it held. The creature before him was split in 5 different pieces. The other four had all rushed towards Aoshi and Misao. The ninja girl had managed to kill one with a well aimed kunai but the rest were closing in. They leapt at the same time and were about to strike when six slashes pierced into them. The creatures died before they could cry out in pain. Aoshi re-sheathed his twin kodachi and turned towards Misao.

"Are you alright?" The young ninja smiled at him.

"Of course, those things are no match for an Oniwaban ninja."

"Let's head out." Kenshin said and the group obeyed. They marched for some time until they came within sight of Midgar. It was ruined but there was another town on the edge of the city.

"Look's like that's Edge." Sano remarked.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Saito remarked glibly. Sano burned with rage but kept it in check. The group wandered into Edge, the gazes of the citizens on them everywhere they went. Misao then spotted a group of people enter a bar.

"I'll go scout on ahead and see if those people have any money. We need to pay for our shelter after all." And before Aoshi or Kenshin could tell her not to the female ninja ran towards the bar.

"You need to control that weasel girl Shinomori." Saito remarked. Aoshi sighed and went after her, hoping she wouldn't cause any trouble.

The Great Ninja Yuffie was pissed off. So far the day had gone bad. No awesome Materia and no alcohol from Tifa. She continued to mutter angrily in her mind when she felt someone's presence in the bar. Grabbing her shuriken, she was about to let if fly when she felt a kunai held against her throat.

"Give me all your money."

"Girly, do you know you I am? I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie. Now let me go before I beat you up! What's your name anyway?"

"I, Misao Makimachi, need not give her name to some wannabe ninja!"

"You just did, stupid." The two were going to continue their verbal battle when Misao felt a gun barrel being pressed against the back of her head.

"I suggest you release her." A cold voice said. It reminded Misao of Aoshi.

"About time you showed up, Vinnie!" Yuffie's eyes widened in shock when she saw a man in a white trench coat enter the bar with two short swords in his hands. "Vincent behind you!" Vincent turned his red orbs towards Aoshi and aimed a punch at the okashira with his clawed left hand. Aoshi's form seemed to waver and then he was right inside Vincent's zone with one of his blades pressed against his throat.

"Release her." Aoshi said in normal cold voice. Just then Kenshin, Sano, and Saito entered Seventh Heaven armed and ready.

"Who in the hell are you people?" Yuffie yelled. But before Kenshin could reply a young man with spiky blonde hair and glowing blue eyes saw his friends in trouble. He rushed towards the strangers, a huge sword in his hand. He was followed by another blonde man with a long spear and a beautiful young woman with ruby red eyes and long black hair. The young woman got into a martial arts stance and rushed towards Sano.

"Tifa be careful!" The spiky haired youth yelled out.

"Don't worry Cloud; I'll take care of this bum!" Sano just smirked at Tifa.

"Well Missy, I hope you can back that up." Tifa's response was a black gloved fist aimed for Sano's face. Sano caught it with ease. "You're pretty strong." Tifa stared at him with wide eyes. No one had ever brushed aside her punches so easily, except for Sephiroth. Meanwhile Cloud tried to cast a Stop spell on Kenshin who was rushing towards him with incredible speed. Kenshin just focused his chi and broke through the spell. The sound of metal on metal rang out as Cloud parried Kenshin's initial strike. Cid, the blonde with the spear, and Saito were glaring at each other. Both their weapons were locked together and both were trying to overpower the other. Before anyone of the combatants could make another move, a huge gust of wind came blasting in from outside and knocked the combatants away from each other. Hiko then came in with an arrogant smirk on his face. Then he approached Kenshin and whacked him over the head with the back end of his sword. He did the same with Cloud.

"If you morons are done with the "who can be the biggest idiot contest", I would like some more sake." Cloud got up and rushed towards Hiko, Buster Sword ready. Hiko let Cloud swing at him and caught the blade with his sword. Then he broke the Buster Sword and gave the biggest end towards Cloud. "Use this to knock some sense into you, idiot." Then he noticed Tifa on the ground. "Woman, get me some more sake." Tifa glared at him which he returned. Huffing to herself, Tifa got up and refilled Hiko's sake jug. Taking a great drink from it, the Hiten Mitsurugi master sighed in relief and looked at the fighters.

"Baka denshi, explain to these people what has happened to us." Kenshin sighed and started his tale from when the group met the Turks.


	3. Alliance

Alliance

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

"So the person we have to blame for this mess is Yuffie-dono?" Kenshin questioned.

"It would seem so." Vincent remarked. Yuffie had a sheepish grin on her face.

"Heh, I'm sorry?"

"Can't you just cast the spell again?" Sano asked.

"Normally yes but this Materia was experimental. It looks like you're stuck here." Yuffie told them.

"You greedy thief!" Misao yelled out, lunging towards Yuffie. The ninja leapt at her with equal fury.

"Yeah well at least I can actually steal from people!" Vincent and Aoshi both held back the struggling young women.

"Calm down." Both men spoke at the same time.

"Alright, I suppose you can stay here since it is our fault that you're stranded here." Cloud said. Kenshin bowed.

"Thank you very much and sorry for earlier, Misao can be a handful sometimes."

"Yeah Yuffie's a pain sometimes." Both female ninja's looked ready to kill the two men as they said this but were held back by their cold companions.

"Great we get to stay with another weasel girl." Saito remarked towards Yuffie.

"What did you call me?"

"Weasel girl because you act like one." Saito replied expelling a puff of smoke.

"I'll kill you!" Kenshin stepped in front of her and tried to calm her down.

"Now, now don't let him get to you or it will never end."

"Yuffie calm down and go to bed." Tifa cut in. Yuffie huffed but went up to her room.

"Seems like we have a mother hen along with our rooster." Saito said, smirking. Tifa ignored him and came up to Sano.

"I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks and just ignore Saito, he's a bastard."

"I'll do that. Sorry about earlier."

"It's no problem although your punch did numb my hand a little." Tifa blushed at this.

"Sorry I don't really know my own strength."

"It seems to me you know it just fine. I'd hate to fight you for real of course my selling point is my toughness so I won't go down easy. Would you like to spar sometime?" Tifa nodded and then stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room and if you need anything just call. Good night."

The next day dawned bright and early. Aoshi was in his room meditating when he heard some stealthy footsteps approaching his room. He silently drew one of his kodachis and waited. Yuffie burst into the room with a huge bucket of water. She threw it at the okashira who seemed to waver for an instant and then he was right behind her. Her arms were pinned to her sides.

"How in the hell are you able to move like that?" Aoshi didn't respond but instead walked towards Vincent's room with Yuffie. He heard Misao shrieking from his room and sighed heavily. Vincent opened the door and dragged Misao out.

"I see Yuffie tried to pull a prank on you also."

"It would seem so." Both ninja girls glared at each other.

"I have an idea." Vincent said, pointing towards his room. Aoshi gave a small smirk and nodded. Then both men threw the two teenagers into the room and locked the door.

"We'll let you out when you can get along with each other." Aoshi said in his cold tones.

"I think we'll get along pretty well, Aoshi. Do you want to get a drink with me?"

"I'm sorry, I have no tolerance for alcohol but I will have some tea." Both men then walked off, ignoring the shrieks coming from the two hyperactive ninjas. When the two men got down to the bar they found Kenshin keeping an eye on Marlene while cleaning the tables. Hiko was in a corner drinking from his sake jug while Saito and Cid were smoking away from each other.

"Where's Cloud?" Vincent asked.

"That idiot went to get a new sword. Maybe he'll use it better next time." Hiko said from his corner. Just then Tifa came down and saw Kenshin cleaning her tables.

"Kenshin you don't have to do that, you're a guest." The rurouni smiled at her but continued to clean.

"It's alright Tifa-dono, this one doesn't mind."

"Let him do it Tifa, Uncle Ken likes it."

"Uncle Ken?" Tifa questioned the nickname.

"Yeah, I like him and he's really fun to be around." Marlene said, smiling at Tifa.

"Kenshin has a way with children Missy and laundry too." Sano said, coming down to the bar.

"I guess it's because he's young also." Kenshin blushed at that.

"Actually this one is 28." Tifa's eyes widened at that.

"Yeah and his master's 43." Sano informed her.

"But how is that possible?"

"I don't know." Sano shrugged and then Hiko came up and whacked him over the head.

"I'd prefer if you kept my age a secret you moron." Hiko then looked at all the people gathered around. "Well, I'm going to go train. I've got to get away from you people, no offense but my genius can't survive for long surrounded by you fools."

"You're a meanie!" Marlene yelled at Hiko's back. He just ignored her and left.

"The master is arrogant and crude that he is but he really does care about people, even if he doesn't outwardly show it." Kenshin remarked.

"I think I'll take my leave too, if that's alright with Mother Hen over here." Saito announced, pointing at Tifa.

"I don't care what you do, just stop calling me that!" Tifa yelled.

"See you, Mother Hen." Then with another puff from his cigarette, Saito left.

"By the way, where are Yuffie and Misao?" Tifa asked.

"They're being punished for trying to prank us." Vincent informed his friend.

In Vincent's room the two ninja girls glared at each other.

"Alright, how bout we call a truce okay?" Yuffie asked.

"Why so you can backstab me as soon as we're out of here?"

"Well at least I'm not crushing on some ice cube." Yuffie remarked.

"Don't you call Aoshi-sama that! And don't lie, I saw those looks you gave Vincent although what you see in that creepy guy I have no idea." Both girls had had their weapons confiscated by Vincent and Aoshi so they lunged at each other and engaged in a cat fight.

"They could be in there for a while." Aoshi remarked. Vincent acknowledged that by downing another shot of whiskey.


End file.
